


New Secrets

by HectorShakespear



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Forced, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Porn, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Sluts, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cumslut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HectorShakespear/pseuds/HectorShakespear
Summary: That's the second part of 'Secret Room' - new secrets and more pleasure are waiting for John, Chris, Gracie and little Amelia.





	1. New Secrets

All it has needed to set a new fire into John’s kinks and fetishes, wishes and desires, was that special night he had enjoyed two months ago.  
Just that special night with his 12-year-old pregnant daughter, his 15-year-old son, his four months old little daughter, and his fucktoy Lisa.  
Just that one night had set a new fire into his kinks and fetishes, wishes and desires.

Firstly, he truly needed another little someone, since the age gap between his now 6-months old daughter and his teenage kids was too big. He needed a five or six-year-old little someone.  
When he himself had discovered his pedophilic desires, he wouldn’t have thought, he would come to this point, but his desire for a five or six-year-old was too high – he needed to buy a little someone somewhere.  
Secondly, he truly needed to invite Lisa over for another special night. He needed to bring her downstairs again – and this time he needed to make her see and hear what really was happening down there. This would automatically lead to never let her go again, at least not at the beginning. 

John had already sorted out his two new needs and secrets pretty well in the last two months.

It would be pretty easy to invite Lisa over again; it would be pretty easy to get her downstairs again. The secret room downstairs was under video surveillance, and with her looking like she was totally aware of what was happening, it would totally look like she was willingly joining them, willingly fucking three underage kids. He maybe would be able to let her go, since he knew that she wouldn’t risk going to prison as well, but why should he let her go afterwards?  
His son loved to fuck her pussy, he loved her blowjobs and her ass.  
His daughter loved getting finger fucked by her, loved her cunt getting licked by Lisa, and also loved to finger fuck and lick her as well.  
And since his youngest daughter got used to get properly sexually used in the last two months, she would probably like Lisa and her touches as well.

Speaking of little Amelia – she really did receive a pussy fuck once a day by her daddy’s cock in the last two months.  
Her struggling and whining stopped after a few weeks, and she was taking his thick cock as willingly as she was taking tiny toys, licks, finger fucks; as willingly as she drinks her mum’s juices, and her daddy’s and brother’s cum.  
It was turning out very well – and just yesterday, he had allowed his son to have his first go as well.  
It was such a joy to fuck that little tiny and tight pussy, to fill her up to the brim – and each day he was able to fuck her tight cunt a bit harder, each day it was a bit easier to plunge his thick and long cock deeper into her. 

Buying a little someone had been sorted out a few days ago, and today he was having a very special appointment in a very special secret company. 

 

He entered the beautiful looking manor, that looked like a wealth family was living a happy life in here. It didn’t look like something completely different was going on here, there weren’t even rumours – at least not for those who wouldn’t be able to handle these rumours in a pedophilic friendly sort of way. 

Inside this manor, kidnapped kids from around the world of the age of 3-17 were turned into sex slaves, before being sold to some woman, man or illegal sex club. The kids were sold to buyers around the world, completely brainwashed by the time they were sold.  
Some of them were sold after just a couple of months, other had needed longer to accept their new life, to love it and to want it exactly like that.  
And some of them were still here, not brainwashed at all, but still good enough to shoot porn videos with, which were sold or put online into the dark net for a lot of money.

John entered the manor, was immediately welcomed by a woman.  
She seemed to have waited for him.

“You must be John Chapman.”  
John bowed his head.  
“Yes, I am. How do you know?”  
“You’re the only one having an appointment today, and we’re not open.”  
“Not open? What do you mean by that?” He asked – just got this address and the appointment from the shop owner, he travelled to when wanting to spend some bestiality time himself or with his kids.  
“Well, we’re not just training the kids and we are not just shooting porn with them, and we are also not just selling them. On every Tuesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday evening we’re offering the kids as prostitutes. You know, having a few goes before deciding which one to buy, or just for having fun if you don’t want to buy a particularly one. Each evening six to eight of them are downstairs in our Glory Hole Room – from the age of 5 – 17. Some of them will serve for hand jobs, some of them for blow jobs, some of them for fucking their little cunts and butts. We’re also training them in there, so you are allowed to have a go with them any minute. Maybe one of them fits. They are all 5 to 6 years old. And for our open nights, clients can fuck downstairs, in the kid’s rooms, or in our dungeon if the child is at least 10 years old – otherwise it’s just slave training in the dungeon by our staff.”  
John licked his lips while listening to her.  
“Sounds awesome. Does every kid have a room for its own?”  
“Oh no. It’s a big manor, but we need the rooms for bathrooms, kitchen and these daily things. And we also need these rooms for our offices, and for all the training courses, as well as some bedrooms for the staff. The kids are put into groups, by age. They sleep in rooms with bunkbeds – each room has 8 beds with curtains, so our clients can have a little bit of privacy with our little ones.” She smirked. “Single bed size, the top bed can be reached by a little staircase between the next bunkbed, two bunkbeds on each site of the room. Our clients like it a lot to fuck them in their beds, since they have to sleep in a messy bed afterwards.”  
“That’s sounds great. And it’s an absolute pleasure to fuck them in their beds and to leave them when it’s messy.” John smirked.  
“As soon as you sign the contract today, if you’re buying or not, you are allowed to come here when we’re open. We have five of these rooms, since we never have more than 40 kids here to train and sell – but we have a sixth room with bunkbeds, in the case we get new ones a couple of days before other ones are getting fetched up.”  
“I definitely have to come here.”  
She smiled and nodded.

He was led downstairs, and into an office.  
“I am Mrs. Green by the way. We have the appointment today.” She smiled after she closed the door. “I need you to sign these papers – there is a contract to join as a client, a contract that you won’t betray us, a contract that we take care of your data and you as our client, so you can be sure we won’t betray you as well. And there’s a contract for your Glory Hole Room experience today. You are allowed to enjoy yourself, without having to buy one of them; you have to make sure not to injure or hurt one of them seriously, since they are our property; you have two hours. Afterwards you can tell me if you liked one of them. Since you told us, you want to buy a girl which is 5 or 6, I can just offer you three boys that age, younger or older girls, if you don't want to buy one of the girls in the Glory Room. All seven girls we have at the age of 5 and 6 right now are there and ready to be used.”  
John licked his lips.  
“Sounds good for me.” He said and took the papers.

He read quickly through the papers, signed all of them.  
He couldn’t wait for these young girls.

“Thank you, Mr. Chapman. Just go back to the staircase – there’s a red door, it’s open. One of our staff members is there watching the kids, don’t mind him, he won’t interfere, but telling you when it’s time to leave. When you’re done, we will meet here again. Enjoy your time.”  
“Thank you very much as well.” John said, shook hands with her, before leaving the room.

He hurried back to the staircase, opened the red door.

He stood in a little entrance room with something like a box office – the clients probably pay here for their fun, when they are coming here in the evening.  
A man welcomed him with a smile, just pointed to a red curtain.  
“They are all ready for you, Sir. They have just received a training, and since that isn’t over yet, they will be willing to serve your cock. If someone struggled too much or behaved bad, just tell me in the end, there will be a punishment later.” He said like it would be totally normal. “You can go inside with your clothes or you use the dressing room.”  
John nodded.  
“Alright. I will go in clothed. I can’t wait any longer.” He grinned.  
“Totally understandable.” The man grinned as well.

John smirked a last time, before walking through the curtain.

He was standing in a room that looked like one of these rooms in Czech Fantasy porn videos. It was a wooden room with four lower glory holes, and four glory holes that were on a higher level. Two of the lower glory holes were huge enough to make him see the faces of two little girls; two of them were smaller, he was just able to see a hand – they were ready to suck his cock and to give him a nice hand job.  
He opened his trousers while walking to them.  
The other four glory holes had the same size, legs and pussies were sticking out of them, nothing more was to see – two of them were lying on their back, the other two on their stomach; the legs were spread and locked restraint against the wooden wall.  
He licked his lips, couldn’t wait to put his cock into these juicy young cunts. 

John walked to a little girl with brown hair.  
He pulled his trousers down, pulled his shorts down. He prostate a little bit, to bring his cock into the right high, then felt immediately her lips around his cock.

He sucked in the air, gasped, pressed his hands against the wooden wall.  
Oh god, that felt amazing.  
He threw his head back, closed his eyes, let her suck his cock.  
She was sucking at it like it was some sort of lollipop.  
A moan escaped his mouth, his hips started moving a little bit. 

It was amazing to feel such a cute mouth around his cock again – he still could remember the day, his six-year-old son did it for the first time. Now he was 15, and sucking him off like a pro.  
He hadn’t known, that he would be able to fuck them; he had thought, he would just see them naked, but nothing more. Now he was incredibly horny for all of them.

His first orgasm hit him hard and all of a sudden.  
He hadn’t wanted to cum, not now and not that quickly, but he couldn’t help it - shooting his cum down this little girl’s throat.  
He pulled out, took himself in hand, stroked himself while kneeling down.  
He smiled at the girl, who was swallowing with a smile – she seemed to be completely happy with herself.  
He winked at her.  
“Such a good girl.” He whispered and saw her smile even more. 

John stood up, still stroking his cock hard again.  
This was going to be fun. 

 

He was totally greedy and horny for underage kids – he knew it was wrong to feel this, but on the other hand, he loved to feel it. The best and most intense orgasms, John has when ever he was with an underage. It was such an amazing feeling to fuck tight asses and cunts, tiny mouths. It was such an amazing view to see his cock disappear into these little persons – he loved their skinny figures, their small bodies, arms and legs and chests and bellies; he loved their soft faces and their smooth skin.  
Fucking an underage was probably the best thing on planet earth – and in his opinion his kids and all these other brainwashed kids were just showing that they are meant to be sluts as soon as they were born.

He hadn’t just cum while enjoying some time with the first little girl, he also had shot his thick cum down the throat of the second girl, and the other two have made him cum with their little hands wrapped around his thick cock.  
He was immensely horny and greedy for them – just imagining fucking an underage, just touching them, just feeling their holes without pushing in his cock or tongue or finger could make him cum hands free.  
Sometimes, he was lying in his bed at night, just imagining fucking his daughters or his son, before going to their rooms and covering them with his hot seed, without touching himself or them. 

Again, he took his cock in hand, has just filled up a nice little butt.

He licked his lips, looking down to these tiny legs – the girl was seemingly lying on her back.  
He darted his fingers out, rubbing her clit, rubbing her cunt – she struggled a little bit, he heard her sob a little tiny bit.

He bend down, licked her pussy, sucked at it, still heard her sobbing, still felt her little struggles.  
Oh, he loved it.  
He loved these little sobs and these little struggles – she didn’t seem to be brainwashed completely, yet. Something he liked.  
He sucked at her clit, darting his tongue out again, pushing it into her little pussy.  
He loved her taste. 

He gave her pussy a kiss, leaned back, rubbed his fingers across her tight cunt and her smooth skin.  
His long and thick cock was hard and pulsing, begging him to fuck that tight pussy.

He took himself in hand again, rubbed his cock across her pussy, rubbed his cock across her clit – he teased her.  
He was slowly rubbing his cock between her tiny lips, pressing the head into her cunt – just the head.

Her pussy was clenching around his cock.  
Fuck, she was incredibly tight.  
He didn’t move for a little moment, just enjoying her tight cunt clenching around the cock of his head. 

He took his time, still feeling her struggle, still hearing her sob, but also feeling her wiggling her hips like she wanted to feel much more.  
It reminded him of his oldest daughter – she had struggled at the beginning, but also shown that she wanted it a lot. She had known it was totally wrong, but she also has believed him telling her it was alright and not wrong.  
That little girl was doing the same – she was struggling, but deep down she wanted it; she knew it was wrong, but she also believed it was alright and okay.

He shoved his cock into her clenching cunt.  
A loud moan escaped his mouth.  
He gasped and groaned, started to fuck her wet hole. 

His hips moved frantically, but not too hard; his thrusts were intense but not hurtful.  
He gasped and sighed, moaned and groaned, was enjoying that young pussy massively.  
His hands grabbed her little hips.  
His cock was more than happy, enjoyed her clenching, enjoyed her tightness and hot skin and her fluttering walls. 

Like it happened before, while enjoying his time here, his balls weren’t able to get empty – well, he was trying it; he wanted to empty his balls, but while he was fucking them, while they sucked him, while they gave him hand jobs, they filled them up more and more, even when he was orgasming, he had the feeling, his balls were filled even more afterwards.

His hands were stroking to her cunt.  
He looked down, watching his cock fucking her, watching his cock disappear.  
His thumbs started to rub her clit.  
He started to rub them hard and with no mercy, made her shiver and tremble.

John felt his own orgasm rushing through his body, while pounding her tight pussy, while watching himself nailing her.  
Saliva was running down his chin, his thumbs were still rubbing her clit, making her shake and tremble even more.  
He felt her clench even more, making him cum with that.

His hot seed filled her tiny pussy.  
He moaned and grunted, stopped rubbing her clit, rubbed her spread legs instead of it, while being buried balls deep and pumping her full of his hot and thick load.  
She was clenching over and over again, milking him – probably just struggling, but it made him feel extremely good.  
His thick load dribbled out of her pussy – it was just too much for her to take. 

John watched it with saliva drooling down his chin.  
He licked his lips, whipped the saliva from his chin, pulled out, bend down and sucked and licked her clean.  
He was eating her out properly, hearing a moan from her, a gasp, but also a struggling sound – she didn't seem to be sure if she wanted all this or not.  
But this wasn’t important – in fact it didn’t matter at all.  
He was the one that mattered, he himself, his cock and his desire for underage kids – they were here to serve his desires, by the end of the day.

 

Two hours of fun in that Glory Hole room have been come to an end a way too quickly.  
He would have loved to enjoy them much longer, but he would come back here – definitely. It was the best way to enjoy kids of all ages. A toddler at home, kids from the age of 3 to 17 here, a 12-year old daughter at home, a 15-year old son at home too, and he would take one of these girls home with him, too. So, he was able to have his way with an amazing range of underage kids from now on. 

He was back at the office, this time he sat down.

“Mr. Chapman, I hope you enjoyed your time. And I hope one of the girls will leave this manor.”  
“Definitely. It’s an amazing room. I loved it. Could have stayed there a while longer.” He smirked. “And I would love to buy one of them. The girl in box number six.”  
Mrs. Green bowed her head.  
“That’s Mila, she’s five and a half – but she isn’t brainwashed, yet. Are you sure it’s her you want to buy?”  
“Absolutely. I could tell that she isn’t completely brainwashed, yet. But I love these little struggles and sobs. I will brainwash her at my place, you don’t have to worry about that. Her cunt felt great. Extremely tight. How long is she living here?”  
“I am pleased to hear that you would like to buy her. She’s here for a bit more than a year now. She’s used to serve, and she serves mostly well, but she can’t accept that all of this is her new life and that she should just love it, because it’s the right thing to love and like. If you want to buy her, I need to make sure you won’t bring her back, I need to make sure, she won’t run away from you. We normally just sell brainwashed kids, since they won’t run away, since they won’t come back, since they won’t betray us.”  
“Understandable.” John nodded.

“Good. So, do you have ever brainwashed a kid on your own.”  
“All my kids.” He nodded.  
“How many kids do you have?”  
“Three. I started abusing my son when he was six; he’s now 15 and still begging me to fuck him – he’s doing this for several years now. He thinks it’s his purpose in life to serve me as a fucktoy, and he’s convinced it’s right to have sex with underage human beings. My daughter is 12, I started when she was eight, she struggled at the beginning, but now she loves it as much as my son – she loves to serve the both of us and is begging as much as a proper cockslut. I impregnated her, so we have a six-month old little girl at home as well. When she was three months old I started to train her – filling her nappies with cum, licking her little cunt, fingering her, using toys, making her suckle at toys and my and my son’s cock. Two months ago, I fucked her for the first time – she’s not struggling anymore, she can take my cock. My two other kids are abusing her as well. They are totally into it. I’ll be able to brainwash little Mila; she won’t want to run away ever again.”  
Mrs. Green looked pleased.  
“That sounds pretty good. Nevertheless, you have to sign an extra contract – it says that it’s your and only your responsibility if she will run away.”  
“I’m fine with that.” John nodded and signed the paper Mrs. Green was showing him.

“Okay.” She said, while looking into her laptop, while typing and working. “So, you want to buy little Mila. She’s five and a half, has ginger hair and green eyes. She’s a real cutie, lovely little girl. She’s still struggling but she won’t complain that much, and she will serve you anyway. We got her when she was 4 years old, she’s from Scotland.” She told him while working on her Laptop. “You can fetch her up in the evening or we will bring her to your place or any place you tell me.”  
“It would be great could you bring her over to my place.”  
“Okay, that’s no problem – it’s just half an hour away. We will bring her between eight and nine in the evening.”  
“That’s great.”  
“Perfect. As soon as you sign the contract she’s yours and you can do whatever you want to her. If you don’t want her anymore, you can bring her back, but we will check on her – if she’s seriously hurt and injured you get less money back, as older as she gets there’s less money you get from us; if you bring her back and she’s still not brainwashed, there’s no money at all. We will tell her, she’s free to leave… ” She grinned. “Well, at least free to leave from us. So, she will arrive in a great mood at your place.” She winked.  
John grinned.  
“Awesome! Can’t wait to welcome her.”  
Mrs. Green grinned.  
“What’s waiting for her?”  
“Oh, three proper fucks – one for each of her cute tiny holes.”  
“A good choice. I am sure, you’ll enjoy her. She really is an absolute sweetheart.” She said and handed him papers.

John signed them, while he nodded.  
He had told his teenage kids about what he was doing today, and they also couldn’t wait to have someone new at home, someone new to enjoy, to play with.

He looked up again, handing her the papers.  
“I’ve a question to these nights you’re open.”  
“Go ahead.” She said while handing him a copy of all the papers he had signed.  
“Just a few weeks ago my 12-year old daughter had an encounter with a stranger, and she truly loved it to get eaten out by her, to eat her out. I would love to give her away every now and then to please and serve strangers. You have an extra room here, so there would be a bed she could use for serving man and woman. Would you agree to something like this?”

Mrs. Green looked up, her eyes sparkling blue and green.  
“Uhh,… you want her to be a whore for pedophiles? So, you don’t want to sell her to us, but that she’s free to leave after her shift?”  
“Exactly. I am sure she will love that – she really can’t get enough. She’s such a slut and totally horny and greedy. She loves being used, and she loved it a lot being used by this stranger. She’s squirting all the time, and there’s nothing she isn’t into – she also has experiences with dogs. It doesn’t have to be every night when you’re are open, but like every time I would love her to work as a prostitute, serving strangers.”  
Her eyes were sparkling even more.  
“I really like that idea. We’ve never done that before, but since I am in charge of that whole place, I am making the decisions.” She smiled. “We truly have a spare room,… and we truly could use that for guest children.” She said enthusiastically. “Since she’s yours, we have to pay you. But since she’s using our rooms, since she will be allowed to eat and drink here, we have to agree on a deal. There are to options. Either we keep a bit of the money she earns throughout the night, and you get the rest – you get 70%, we get 30%. Or you get 100% of the money, and we’re allowed to use her every now and then for our porn shootings. Since we are making a lot of money with them, I would offer you 20% of it – for every video she’s in. To be honest, the second option is much better when you want to earn money, but she will have to shoot these videos – I don’t know if you have seen our porn videos, but we shoot videos for every kink. She will have to take part in the ones we want her to take part in. Just because she doesn’t want to be in a gang bang video while being fucked by five or six, maybe more guys, she can’t say no – she has to do it. If we want her to take part in a video, she has to do it.”

John licked her lips, thinking.  
Just the thought of his daughter being a part of proper porn videos and not just their homemade porn videos, turned him on massively. It wasn’t about the money, because he was having a lot of money, but just that thought turned him on immensely.  
“I agree to the second option – with one exception. Me and my son, we are the only ones to impregnate her. They can fuck her without a condom, but I will put her on birth control. You can pretend to impregnate her in your videos, but me and my son are the only ones to get her pregnant. And just to add, she currently is pregnant from her brother.” He said. “Oh, and I want her to come home without any severe injuries.”  
“I am totally fine with that. All of them are under birth control anyway, since we don’t want toddlers here. And since she’s your property, since our girls and boys are our property until we sell them, no client is allowed to injure our girls and boys during their fun here. We will take care of her. She just has to do what you trained her for, being a slut and whore. And you can decide when she’s coming here. We can fetch her up and bring her home, or you enjoy your time here as well while she’s working.”  
“Sounds perfect. I’m fine with that.” John nodded.

Mrs. Green smirked.  
“And you can’t wait for it to happen.” She said and pointed over her desk, down to his trousers.  
There was a huge bulge.  
John looked down for a second, just looking up right afterwards.  
He was grinning.  
“There’s nothing better than having a few sluts at home, and it’s an amazing bonus to see one of them serving strangers with her three holes and her talented fingers. I can’t enjoy one of your kids right now to get off, can I?”  
“Well said.” She nodded in agreement. “And I am afraid – they’re all having a break right now or a cleaning – and we’re taking our schedules very serious.” She said. “But… ” She smiles seducing, winking at him, standing up from her chair.

John licked his lips, wiggling his eyebrows.  
She circled her desk.  
“I could need a good hard fuck by a nice thick cock. And it looks like you have a nice thick and long one. I am sure you can give me the hard fuck I need. All you have to do is lifting up my skirt, getting your cock out and into my dripping cunt – I am soaked wet for you, Mr. Chapman.”  
John licked his lips again – god that day was even better than he had imagined.

He stood up, looked at Mrs. Green with her brown hair and her blue and green eyes, with her soft face and her full lips, with her slender body and her great tits, hidden under a blouse.

“Bend over.” He told her.

She seemed to be more than pleased about that order, and bend over her desk.  
“I mostly enjoy these cute kids sucking my cunt, but sometimes I need a thick cock. If you can make me squirt I’ll offer you a discount for your first visit and I will order the staff to give your little Mila a drug – that will make her soaked wet and her cunt tingle massively for a few hours, even so she maybe struggles.”  
John grinned behind her, opening the zipper of his trousers, pulling his hard cock out.  
“Making you squirt?”  
“Yes, and let me tell you, that’s pretty hard.” She smirked. “You have to work for it, a lot.”  
John lifted her skirt, looking down to her soaked wet pussy.  
“Believe me, it’s easy. I will make you squirt without a lot of work. You will squirt like never before.” He promised her.

She wanted to answer her new client, but John just thrusted forward, just buried his cock into her dripping pussy.  
He didn’t hesitate, since she wanted to be fucked hard.  
He pounded his thick and long cock balls deep into her, making her scream and moan with lust and pleasure.  
He pressed her down onto her desk, nailed her with hard and intense thrusts, with a merciless and animalistic rhythm.  
He moaned and grunted, enjoyed her pussy, even so it wasn’t as tight as underage cunts. 

She gasped and sucked in the air quite hard, moaned and groaned loudly, scratching her nails across her desk.

His hands caressed to her clit; his thumbs were rubbing her swollen clit as merciless as he fucked her.  
Her legs were shaking, her legs were trembling, her body was shivering.

He already felt her squirt around his cock – not just a little bit, she squirted so much, that all her juices were drooling down her thighs and legs, she was making a complete mess out of herself.

“I would say, no one has fucked you properly beforehand – wouldn’t have thought it’s that easy.” He grinned.  
“Oh god! Don’t you dare stopping now.” She moaned loudly. “No wonder your kids are begging you that much.” She gasped.  
“My ex wife couldn’t help herself either.” He said. “But when you’re still able to talk, I’m still not fucking you as properly as I should.” He said.

She rolled her eyes behind closed lids, felt his cock fucking her even harder now. 

His thrusts became more frantically, more intense, harder and even deeper. He was grabbing her hip with one hand, was rubbing her overstimulated clit with his other hand. There was no hesitation, no mercy, he was just fucking her ruthlessly.

She moaned and gasped at the beginning, but after a few seconds she was just able to make lustful sounds which sounded no longer human but animalistic.  
She was rolling her eyes, felt her head become more and more light.  
He truly fucked her brainless – it was exactly what it felt like.  
His cock felt amazing in her cunt, it was thick and strong, long and hard like a baseball bat.  
She felt happy and satisfied, she felt herself squirt again, she felt herself collapse on her desk.  
But he was still fucking her.

John fucked into the collapsed and exhausted body, into the soaked wet and squirting cunt, that was clenching around his cock.  
She wasn’t moving, she was just breathing, just making animalistic sounds from now and then – it felt like fucking a doll.  
It turned him on immensely, since he also loved to fuck his kids when they were unconscious due to a sleeping drug. 

He pumped a huge amount of thick cum deep into her, feeling her squirt again.  
Such a whore.

Who would have thought of such an outcome of this appointment?

He was owning little Mila now – and she would join him tonight, where he would fuck all of her three holes.  
He had just fucked the owner of that ‘company’ – making her squirt three times.  
And he would be able to send his oldest daughter to this manor to make her prostitute herself.

An amazing outcome.


	2. Four to pick

Back home, John had talked to his teenage kids about little Mila, about the little girl, that would arrive in the evening – and they both have been more than excited to get to know that little girl.  
John had told them that they wouldn’t get to know her tonight, but that he would introduce them to her tomorrow morning.   
Chris and Gracie hadn’t been too happy about that, but it hadn’t been worth it to start an argument about it – their dad had ordered it, and he wouldn’t take that order back. 

In the late afternoon, before John wanted Gracie to bath their little daughter, he needed to make her dirty for a proper bath that included a cleaning of her little tight cunt and her cute tight ass.  
He was in his little daughter’s room, just brought her here a few minutes ago to undress her on the changing table.   
He laid his little naked girl down into her crib, just removed two of the bars.  
John smiled to her, pulled her softly to the edge of the crib.

“It’s bathing day, and you know what that means, don’t you, little cutie? Daddy needs to make you dirty, so mummy can clean your slutty cunt and tight ass.” He winked with a seducing voice. “Bathing day is great, isn’t it? You get extra playtime with mummy and daddy, an extra big load of cum and an extra intense cleaning.” He murmured softly. 

He knelt down, zipped down his trousers and pulled out his cock.   
He didn’t need to stroke it hard, it already was quite hard, it already was pulsating and begging for a young incest cunt.   
John spread his daughter’s legs with one hand, before rubbing his cock across her fresh and young cunt.   
His little girl smiled softly, she was feeling this kind of affection and touches for a few months now – every day, mostly more than ones. She was more than used to feel that rubbing, to see his daddy smile even more, to see her brother and uncle smile even more when doing it.   
John rubbed his hard cock across her sweet cunt, wiped it across her pussy, down to her tiny ass.  
He smiled happily down to his little daughter, couldn’t wait to bury his cock into her, couldn’t wait to fill her up.  
He couldn’t wait to shoot his thick load into her and against her butthole, to cover her and her bed with the rest of his thick load, before bringing her into the bathroom and making her sleep in her messy bed afterwards.

John stopped rubbing his cock across his daughter’s cunt and ass, grabbed both her ankles and raised her legs, before lowering a hand to pull out the tiny, slender plug, he had eased in before sending her to bed for a nap after lunch.   
His daughter’s eyes went a bit bigger, but she still smiled and looked easy and delighted.  
John winked down to her.

“It’s time for a better toy, a bigger toy, warm and hard.”

He grabbed both her ankles and spread them apart.  
He licked his lips, while looking down to her little pussy and his hard and long cock, way too thick for his little daughter’s cunt.

John thrusted his hips forward, pushed the head of his cock into her cunt.  
He heard her made an uneasy noise, he saw her uneasy and slightly uncomfortable smile.  
“Oh, little darling. You know it’s always a bit uncomfortable at the beginning.” He smiled with a soothing voice. “Just be good for daddy and enjoy your playtime, princess. I know you love this kind of playtime; I know you love getting fucked and used.” He winked.  
He eased his cock in deeper, moaned and gasped in pleasure.  
“You feel so good, little slut. You make daddy feel really really good, you can’t imagine how good, sweetheart. You’re doing so good.”  
He licked his lips, pushed in even deeper.  
He managed to bury his long and thick cock in her baby pussy.  
His thumbs caressed her ankles and her spread legs.

John closed his eyes, just stayed in her pussy, just stayed still, just enjoyed the pressure of her too tight cunt around his walls.   
Maybe he shouldn’t fuck her right now, maybe he should just stay in her until his orgasm is rushing through his body.  
The feeling of her hot and tight walls around his hard cock was amazing, it was extraordinary.  
He was sure that she would become an even better and greedier slut and whore than Gracie and Chris – since little Amelia got trained since she’s three months old. 

“Hmh, you feel so good. Daddy will just stay here.”

He had always loved sex.  
He had always enjoyed it, as long has he could remember.  
He had started to enjoy his body pretty early in his life and he had started to have the real thing pretty early in his life as well.  
And he always had enjoyed young sex partners the most – the younger the better.   
He himself had wished to get used by his dad and/or his mum in his younger years, but unfortunately, he hadn’t experienced it.   
And if he was truly honest with himself, he had started to think about using his own kids for his pleasure and his wish for incest sex as soon as he learned that his wife had been pregnant.   
Since he started using his boy, his life had become even better – he finally had fulfilled his biggest wish.

He looked down to his little daughter, to his youngest slut and fucktoy – how lucky he was to have such a sweet little girl to use sexually.

The pressure around his cock was huge, the little girl smiling more comfortable again, even waving her arms happily, even moving her legs in a playful way, while they were spread.  
John’s body didn’t need more than that.   
Just seeing that little happy person stuffed with his cock, just knowing it was his own daughter, just knowing that she was a way too young to get fucked, just knowing that this was highly forbidden and abuse, pushed him over the edge.

He filled her up to the brim with the first few ropes of thick cum, before pulling out.  
The room was filled with his happy and lustful moans, while he shot the next few ropes of thick cum against her butthole.  
His body shivered with joy and release while he covered the little girl with his cum, while he shot another few ropes of thick and hot seed into her crib.

He dressed himself up again, stood up, lifted the little happy and slightly confused girl up to bring her to the bathroom where Gracie was waiting. 

“Oh, there she is, my little dirty darling.” Gracie said.   
“Make sure she’s properly cleaned, all her holes.” John smiled at his oldest daughter. “I am downstairs for a bit of fun with Chris. When you’re done with Amelia, I’ll await you in the conservatory, and you better be naked.”  
Gracie smiled.  
“I will, daddy!” She obeyed with a happy smile. “Can Chris and I spend the night downstairs with Amelia?”  
“Um,… well, I think you can, since I need to tease you till tomorrow with little Mila. But make sure that Amelia is getting enough sleep.”  
“Thanks, daddy! And we will!”

John disappeared with a last smile, with an inappropriate kiss on Gracie’s lips and a nod.

Just before he had taken little Amelia to her room, he had ordered his teenage son to go downstairs, so he went downstairs now as well.  
He went to the secret room, where his son was sitting on the fuck chair, like he had told him to do.

John closed the door behind himself, smiled to Chris.

“Get up.” John told him.  
Chris smiled at him, couldn’t wait to have some fun with his dad.  
He got up, feeling the dog dildo sliding out of his horny hole – his dad had told him to put exactly that kind of dildo onto the fuck chair, to sit down and to wait for him without moving at all.  
He hadn’t cheated – he loved to obey him, and he knew that the secret room as well as the whole house was under video surveillance. His dad would have seen it, and he would have been punished with a cock cage, a locked buttplug and a penis plug for one week – and to be honest even a day without incest sex and abuse was more than just torture for him.   
“There you are!” He said enthusiastically.

John winked and nodded.

“Here I am. Your body can stop begging now.” He smirked. “Get the horse cock with the flared head for the fucking machine out of the cupboard. I want you to attach it to the fucking machine, then you turn on the vibrating mode only.”

Chris licked his lips, hurried to do everything his dad has asked him to do, while his dad undressed himself.

“Step in front of it. I want you to feel the flared head vibrating against your lubricated slutty hole, boy. You will fuck me, and you will pull out after every thrust, making sure to shove that vibrating horse cock deep down your boy pussy.”  
“Yes, dad!”  
“Then hurry up, boy. Daddy wants to feel your sweet cock and your seed up his arse.”

Chris looked at him with gloomy eyes.  
He got in front of the fucking machine, felt the vibrating flared head of the horse cock against his butt. He grabbed his cheeks, spread them apart, stepped a little bit closer so he could feel the flared head against his rim muscle.

“I want you to suck the head into your greedy hole.”

Chris's heart pounded hard in his chest.  
He stepped back a bit more, felt the thick flared head slip into his lubricated hole.   
And he knew he would now need to bury even more of that horse cock in his hole, when he wanted to fulfil his dad’s order, since his dad stepped closer to him, since his teenage cock vanished balls deep into his dad’s hole. 

“Oh boy!”  
“God, dad!” Chris moaned as loud as his dad. “You, you know… ” He moaned, since he loved feeling of his dad’s hole, since he loved a good horse cock, since he loved the vibrating toy. “… I am actually a bit mad with you. You should have started abusing me when I was a baby as well, like Amelia.”  
John moaned, loved the feeling of his son’s cock, also felt the vibrating of the fucking machine in his body.   
“You know, I did once. Just be happy that I started again when you were six. My parents never did. But you can actually show me how mad you are, by fucking me hard.”

Chris licked his lips again, grabbed his father’s hips.  
He truly was lucky.  
He couldn’t imagine a better life than this – and he didn’t want another life; he didn't want a life without all the abuse.   
It would be so boring.

He closed his eyes and pulled out completely, burying the horse cock really deep into his waiting hole, deeper than ever before.  
He moaned loudly, chewed his lips, knew that his dad wanted to train him here, knew that his dad wanted to increase his limits.  
He enjoyed the pain and the pleasure for a moment, before pounding into his dad. 

“God! I love that training!” Chris moaned with a slutty voice.  
“Knew you would love it, you’re such a filthy bitch, sweetheart.”

Chris grabbed his dad’s hips harder, pulled back again, just to bury the horse cock pretty deep into his butthole.  
His walls were stretched, almost ripped open.  
He was feeling the pain but also the pleasure, he got from it.  
It was an amazing feeling, but he always loved it much more to feel a real animal cock up his arse, like when they were travelling to that little shop, to enjoy some dog sex in the basement. 

For a moment, he fucked his dad and himself slowly, just to get used to it, just to get used to the thick and long horse cock, fucking him deeper than ever before.   
But after a few moments, even so he was still feeling the pain, he was fucking him hard and relentlessly, while he was fucking himself hard and relentlessly on the horse cock.

The secret room was filled with loud male moans, full of pleasure and excitement, joy and satisfaction. 

John was feeling that nice cock of his son, that was rubbing hard across his prostate with each thrust, while he was also feeling the vibration of the fucking machine.   
He loved to fuck his son, but he also loved to be fucked by him, especially since he was able to shoot cum as well.  
As much as his son loved it messy, he loved it too.  
His body was trembling and shaking with pleasure.  
It was just great to stroll through the house to pick one of his kids for a bit of fun – and in a couple of hours, he would have another one to pick. 

Chris’s cock was pulsing, his hole puckering and clenching around the large horse cock.   
He was having a great time pounding his dad’s ass and getting his ass pounded by such a large cock, deep and hard.   
His body was shaking, he was shivering, almost reaching his orgasm.

“Put your hand to good use, greedy boy.”

Chris wrapped his hand around his dad’s cock to give him a hand job. He let his thumb twirl across the head of his cock, stroking the cock good and hard, milking him like he liked it.  
He felt and heard his dad orgasm – felt his cum on his hand, heard his moans.   
He didn’t stop, he still stroked his dad’s cock, still milked him, like his dad loved it. 

“Such a good boy, such a good boy.” His dad moaned loudly. Cum for daddy, cum for me.”

Chris buried his cock deep into his dad’s butthole, feeling the flared head of the horse cock vibrating in his own butthole.  
He had been on the edge of orgasm.   
He shot his cum deep down his daddy’s arse, filled him up with a load of cum, before pulling out to bury the horse cock deep into his arse again, just to see his dad turn around.  
Chris shot his second load of cum, covered his dad’s cock with his hot seed.

“Oh, I trained you so well, boy.”

There was just an inappropriate kiss on the lips, before his dad left him behind, and he knew, that he needed to clean up the mess right away. 

 

Upstairs, John just went to the conservatory, made out of a lot of glass and beautiful windows.   
He laid down onto a sofa like bench, looked out into the garden.   
His cock was still hard and covered with his son’s cum. 

“Hey daddy.”

John turned his head around, looked up to his young and naked daughter.   
He smiled at her, winked at her.

“Come here.”

Gracie smiled and hurried over.  
“Amelia loved her bathing time.”  
“Your thighs look soaked wet, so you enjoyed it as well.” John winked.  
“I did, daddy.” She smirked.  
“Come on, come to daddy and show me your soaked wet slutty cunt." He winked.   
Gracie smiled lovingly at him.

She crawled onto the bench, crawled onto her naked daddy, knelt down, showed him her wet cunt and her ass.  
And she immediately felt his tickling forefinger against her wettest spot.  
A moan escaped her throat and she threw her head back.  
“Oh daddy! I love you so much.” She praised him.

John watched her pussy, had prepared this place beforehand, or to be precise, he prepared this place with a magic wand. It was wireless, powerful and ready to be used.  
“I’ll do something for your tingling pussy, little darling. But whatever happens, you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to cum.” He told her.  
Gracie had her eyes closed, her head was still thrown back.  
'Yes, Yes, daddy!"  
And just a second later, she felt the magic wand vibrating in a powerful rhythm right against her pussy.   
It was pressed hard against her soaked wet cunt and her swollen clit.   
“That’s it, baby.”

Gracie moaned loudly; saliva was drooling down her chin.   
She was trying to stay still, trying not to cum - it was so hard, since she was right on the edge of her orgasm.   
The magic wand made her even wetter and hornier for him.

“Don't forget, you’re not allowed to cum, my beautiful slut.” John moaned. “I’ll tell you when.”  
Gracie swallowed and moaned in agreement.  
“I’ll make it a bit harder for you. I’ve a surprise.” He told her, while enjoying the view of her dripping pussy. 

He penetrated her swollen and soaked wet cunt with the magic wand, raised his other hand and rubbed softly over her belly. He couldn't wait for his grandson or granddaughter, couldn't wait to to make his youngest daughter play with the little baby. 

“You loved getting used by Lisa, right?”  
“Oh yes, dad!” Gracie moaned, grabbing the sofa like bench.  
“She was a stranger,… so you loved it because she was not related to you or us in any kind of way.”  
“Yes, daddy!” Gracie moaned. “Ohhhh, it’s so good what you do to me.” She moaned loudly.  
“I want you to do that more often. I want you to come and join me when I go to that manor I got Mila from. I told you they offer their kids to their clients on opening nights. I want to use that offer, and I want you to come with me. You won't use the kids for your pleasure, I want you to please clients while I am having fun.”  
Gracie swallowed - her pussy with aching and screaming for release, she wanted to cum so badly, now even more than before. She grabbed the sofa even harder, just imagined herself as a true whore for strangers who are seeking pleasure with underage children.  
She couldn't say anything, but her daddy wasn't ready with his monologue anyway.  
"You get your own bed to please them. You will do what they tell you, you will make them happy. You will join the other kids in the glory hole room, to get fucked and used. And you will take part in their porn videos. But don't you worry, Chris and I are the only ones getting you pregnant. It's your choice. I won't take you with me if you say no, but if you say yes, there's no way back until I tell you, you don't have to do it anymore. If it's a yes from you, you have to come with me everytime I go, pleasing the clients as long as I am having fun, taking part in the glory holse sessions in every position they want to have you, taking part in every porn video they want you to take part in." He murmurs while watching her pussy ache on the egde of squirting. "Daddy will get money for that. More money means more toys and equipment for all of us." He told her, to talk her into it a bit more, even so he knew she would say yes anyway - in the recent years he had made sure, little Gracie became a good slut and whore; and he had made sure she would develop a kink for strangers and prostitution. He pressed the magic wand harder against her pussy, stroked her pregnant belly more softly. There was no need to force her into it, but he wanted to have that feeling, he would have forced her into it. "You will make Daddy pretty happy, if you say yes. A no from you will make me pretty sad - and there won't be an orgasm for you today or in the next four weeks. And my little dirty slut, after these four weeks, I will drag you to the manor, letting them rape you. So no matter what you say, it's a yes anyway. So tell me you want it, and you will be allowed to turn around and to fuck your tight ass on my cock until you cum. Tell me you want it and I'll fill your tight ass with my thick load. Tell me you want it, and you are allowed to take little Amelia down to the secret room, having fun with her and the daddy of your second baby - all evening long, all night long."

He sat up the pace of the magic wand.

"Yes! I want it, daddy. I want it! I want to join you to offer my holes and my whole body to the clients. I want to take part in their porn videos. I want it, daddy. I want it so badly." She moaned - she had moaned it willingly, but there was also this weird feeling that he had forced her into it. She loved the feeling of it - probably because she had been forced into sex and abuse at a very young age, since she had been forced into getting a mummy twice, since she had learned that abuse and pedophilia was right sometimes, especially with a daddy like hers. 

She couldn't be happier with her life - all her friends didn't know what they missed.   
All these kids and adults complaining about incest and abuse, didn't know what they were talking about, didn't know what they were missing - in her opinion.  
She didn't feel that in fact it wasn't really her opinion, but her daddy's.  
She didn't feel that he had manipulated her massively, that he had brain washed her.  
She had been aware of it at the beginning; she had been aware of the manipulation, she had been aware that he was forcing her into it - but after a few weeks this awareness had disappeared.   
She had been forced into one of the most terrible and wrong things on planet earth, as well as her brother, as well as her little daughter, as well as her second child will be - but she wasn't aware of it any longer, it just felt like they want it by themselves and willingly.

"Clever girl." John praised her. "Turn around now and fuck my cock, fuck it and squirt during it like the dirty greedy slut you are for daddy."

Gracies thighs and arms were trembling when she turned around to face her dad.  
She couldn't feel the magic wand any longer, but just a few seconds later, she was feeling something that was just much better.  
The thick, hard and long juciy cock of her dad up her ass.  
She moaned louldy, knew he wanted her to cum right away.

It wasn't a hard order to follow, since she was massively turned on and greedy.  
His thick head had just squeezed in when she started to squirt and gush like hell.  
Nevertheless she buried his whle length up her ass.

While she was bouncing up and down, her pussy didn't stop squirting.  
While she was fucking herself hard and fast with loud and greedy moans, her daddy was already pumping her full of his seed - with his warm and thick load.  
She heard him moan.  
She heard his praises.  
She heard his voice telling her to stop, telling her to pick Amelia, telling her to go to Chris, right after he had pumped his last drop into her tight ass.

A last squirting gush messed up the floor of the living room, since she hadn't finished her orgasm on top of his lap. 

 

\--------------------

All by himself, while his kids had been busy enjoying dirty and inappropriated illegal things in the secret room, John had prepared everything for little Mila. 

He had waited for her to arrive, had enjoyed dinner with his kids, before they had hurried downstairs for more fun again.   
Amelia was forbidden for them, since John wanted her to have enough sleep, since he wanted her to be healthy and happy - but he was sure, his older kids would have fun with each other anyway, even more because little Amelia was sleeping in the crib downstairs in the secret room.

Just a minute ago a man from the manor had brought young Mila to him.  
Right now she was hugging him thankfully and with the best mood possible.

"Thank you for getting me out of this place!"  
"Aw, it's alright, little sweetheart. I couldn't leave you behind.", he said soothingly and hugged her, too.  
He even picked her up, hugged her properly.   
"I'm glad you couldn't." She hugged him even tighter.  
"And I am glad I found you." He said softly. "I think you had a tough day, little angle. I will show you your very own room."

He didn't let her down, just held her on his arms, carrying her upstairs to her bedroom - a room filled with furniture and a very comfortable bed, as well as a few old toys and stuffed animals from Gracie and Joe.

"I know, it's still not very playful in here, but I promise you, I'll get you more toys and books and anything you like. Alright sweetheart?"  
"I love it! It's my first own room, and it's beautiful!"  
"Glad you like it, already. Since you're already wearing a night dress, I think it's time for bed." He winked.  
"They always made us wear it after dinner,... even when strangers came to our rooms." She murmured.   
John dropped her into the bed, knelt down onto the matress es well to stroke her hair.  
"Oh, little darling." He said softly. "Do you have anything you need in your bags downstairs."  
"No. I don't. I can just go to bed. I already brushed my teeth and everything." She smiled.  
"Good little girl." He winked softly. "And you smelled so good when you hugged me. So you had a bath as well." He smiled. "But I don't mind if you go to bed when you're dirty." 

He winked.  
And little Amelia laughed, thinking she was save and completely free - naive.

He came closer, opened his trousers and pulled them down.  
Mila's eyes went big.  
"What... what are you doing?"  
"Told you, I don't mind you being dirty when going to bed, princess. So I'll make you dirty. And I need to say good night right?" He smiled and winked and pulled his trousers and shorts down, presenting his thick, long and strong cock.  
Mila's eyes went bigger, panic rushed through her body, she tensed up.  
"You... you lied! You... you lied to me." She started to cry, not able to move.  
"Did I? When?" He smiled. "I told you, I couldn't leave you behind,... I couldn't because my cock loved to play with your juicy pussy earlier today." He said with a soft daddy-ish voice.  
"It... it was you?" She cried.  
"Oh yeah. It was me. Thanks to you. I had a great time."  
"Please! Please, please, please, don't do this to me. Please. I... I don't want this." She cried loudly and sobbed.

John cupped her face, kneeling in front of her.  
"Well, kitten. Look, everyone has a special talent. And yours is to please with these three lovely holes. With your mouth and pussy and your cute little butt. You make others pretty happy. That a good thing, because everyone wants to be happy. Me too." He smiled soothingly. "Don't you worry, kitten. It's much better here than back at the manor. You don't have to make a lot of people happy. Just a few. Just me, my son and my daughters. My son is a teenager now, my daughter 12, and my youngest daughter a few months old. They love it. They love having fun with me. They are just having fun right now, downstairs." He still smiled with his warm voice. "I'll allow you to go to school, to play, to have fun, to be a little girl. All you have to do is to appreciate our affection and to give us affection."  
The young girl sobbed.  
"But... but I just want to give cuddles and hugs... not the other things."  
"You'll get cuddles and hugs. Promise. Pinky promise. And you'll also get more than that. I promise you, you'll like it here. I will make sure with everything I can, that you feel comfortable and loved."  
She shook her head, still cried.  
"I really really don't want it." She sobbed with her wet face.

John's cock was rock hard, aching for one of these cute holes.

"Problem is,... no matter what you want, it will happen anyway. You're mine now. And before you have to go to bed, you can enjoy my good night play. A big one today, just as a treat." He winked. "My cock in your mouth, your cunt and your ass - filling you up properly." He winked again. "We will start easy." He said and let go of her cheeks. 

He took his cock in hand, slid closer to her face.  
"Open your mouth for me, princess. Let me use your mouth. Don't make it any harder, mh? I don't want to hurt you. It will happen, darling. I will fuck your moth, your cunt and your ass - question is, will you play along to get a soft and loving good night play, or do you want to play the little rebel to get your mouth, cunt and ass fucked hard and painfully."  
Mila still cried, opened her mouth for him - back in the manor no one had been allowed to hurt her seriously, but she didn't know what he would do, if she wouldn't play along.   
"Such a good girl. Just hold still, You don't need to do anything, just swallow my load. I won't hurt you, darling, I promise." He soothed her down.

He guided his cock into her juicy small mouth.   
A moan escaped his mouth.  
He grabbed the backrest of the bed.  
"God, your mouth is lovely. You were born for this, honey." He praised her.

Slowly, he started to move his hips, thrusting into her mouth - still feeling and hearing her sob and cry.

He wouldn't give her a hard time anytime soon.  
He would fuck her, but softly.  
He would treat her softly and lovingly until she begged for it without any teasing.  
And then she would love to get fucked harder and rougher anyway.

He watched his cock disappear into the her mouth over and over again.  
And little Mila decided to stop crying and sobbing due to becoming not enough fresh air.  
John grabbed the back rest, used her small sweet mouth for his pleasure. 

It felt amazing and it looked amazing.  
It was such a pleasure to use her young mouth like this.  
He was having such a perfect life - he couldn't wish for anything else.

His balls were aching massively after a few thrusts, and even so he wanted to control his orgasm, he couldn't.  
Just seeing his cock disappearig into that little girl's wet mouth was enough.  
Just feeling her wet mouth around his cock.  
Just seeing her wet face.  
Just knowing that she was aware of the abuse and rape right now.  
Just knowing that it wouldn't be a lot of effort for him to brainwash her - he could almost hear her begging for his cock.  
It was all enough to make him cum.

"Oh. Such a good girl. Such a good girl." His voice trembled. "You're such a good girl. God, yes, swallow all of it." He moaned while Mila was swallowing his thick load.

He pulled out, got on his knees again, wiping off his sweat from his forehead.  
"It wasn't too bad, mh." He winked. "Just two to go." He smiled.   
He kissed her cheek.

John licked his lips.  
His cock still hard and strong as if he wouldn't have cum massively down her throat.  
"If you can take my cock int your mouth. I am pretty sure it's fitting in your cunt and ass as well." He winked. "Even my youngst daughter can take my cock up her holes." He smiled soothingly with a soft and warm voice. "Let's see how wet your your are. Shall we? Hmh? Just spread your legs and raise them."  
Mila chewed her lips. She wanted to struggle, she wanted to run away, she wanted to bite him and to punch him - but she was afraid what he would do to her. And she needed to admit that he had kept his promise while fucking her mouth - he hadn't hurt her at all. She felt that she was soaked wet - she was soaked wet since she had her last drink at the manor, which was quite odd for her but not for John, because he knew it was the drug that allowed him to fuck her pussy and hole right away.   
Wet and relaxed, not much trouble.  
She looked at him with fears in her eyes.  
"Please don't hurt me." She begged him, not even trying to beg him to stop.  
"I won't. Promise. Just let me have fun with your cunt and ass. It's all I want. I just want to have your pussy and ass around my cock. You just made me pretty happy. Come on, raise and spread your legs for me."  
Mila looked at him, slowly raised her legs and spread them.  
She saw him wink and smile.  
"Such a good girl." He praised her.

John looked down, was able to look under her night dress in this position.  
Her cunt was soaked wet and dripping.  
He licked his lips - god, he would love to eat her out or to finger her, but he wanted to fuck her even more - penetrating her with his thick cock.  
John grabbed her hips softly.

"Double playtime - can't wait for any of these holes any longer."

He easily buried his cock into the relaxed and wet cunt - the walls were tight and hot.  
It made him moan.  
He looked down to her, showing her with his look that he was enjoying her cunt.  
Nevertheless he pulled out, and with the next thrust, he shoved his cock into the tight little butt.  
He moaned loudly, while she made a sobbing sound.

It was easy to fuck into both holes, but nevertheless there were both tight as hell.

Watching the young girl beneath him, he fucked softly but steadily into her pussy then into her ass.  
One thrust for her pussy.  
One thrust for her ass.  
Moaning all the way through.

"Fuck. I think that's the best way to fuck you. You feel amazing around my cock." He praised her with his loud trembling moans.

Saliva drooled down his chin.  
His heart was racing fastly.  
He was sweating.  
His thick cock was penetrating the young girl's pussy and ass.  
He was abusing and raping her, but not hurting her, just taking the young innocent child for his pleasure.

He threw his head back, closing his eyes, feeling another orgasm.  
He edged himself, stopped his thrusts for a few seconds.  
His balls were screaming, his cock as well.

With a lot of effort, he hold back his orgasm and opened his eyes.   
"Just look at you." He moaned, his cock abusing his tight butthole and wet tight cunt alternately. He couldn't tell what was better - fucking into her pussy or fucking her ass. "Just look at you. You're so beautiful. You feel so good. You are just perfect for that. You're so talented." He murmurs.   
Mila wiped her tears away, just let him have his way with her - her body trembling and shaking, while she felt his cock penetrating her. She didn't like the feeling, but at least it didn't hurt.

John's balls were still full of cum - he had the feeling, he hadn't emptied his balls down her throat.

He couldn't hold it back a second time.  
These fluttering walls, these thight and wet and hot spots, her small body, her young face - it was all too much for him to deal with right know.  
He couldn't control his orgasm - he had looked foward to do it a way too much, and now he wasn't able to last as long as he wanted to.

He buried his cock into her pussy.  
The first huge amount of cum filled her soaked wet cunt.  
Moans of pleasure and release escaped his mouth. 

He pulled out, shoved his cock into her ass.  
The second load of hot and thick cum filled her ass, while the first huge amount dribbled out of her small pussy.  
He grunted uncontrollably.

Again, he pulled out, took his cock in hand.  
The third amount of his seed splashed onto her nightdress, making her messy, while the matress got messy as well, due to the huges amounts of cum in her pussy and ass.  
He praised her.

He stood up, still his cock in hand, masturbating.  
Ropes of cum made the pillow a sticky mess.  
He masturbated and milked himself empty - every single drop landed on the second pillow of the bed.

He took a deep and happy breath.

"Turn around, kitten. Come over. I know the bed is big, but you'll sleep on this site." He said out of breath and pointed to the messed up pillow.  
Little Mila just did as she was told to do.  
She turned around, slipped closer with big eyes, hugging her legs, tugging them close to her chest.  
She slowly laid down onto the messed up pillow, pressed her cheek right into his thick and sticky cum.  
John winked at her, cleaned his cock with his hands, before caressesing her cheek, before caressing her hair - making cheek and hair messy with a bit of cum.  
"Good thing, I don't mind dirty little kids in their beds." He winked. "Welcome home, kitten." He said softly, tucking up his shorts and trousers afterwards. "That was my good night for tonight."

He crouched down in front of her.

"Look, that was a first great good night play. You did so well, honey. And I am glad you are here. You're such a lovely girl." He praised her. "A toilette is just across the hallway, if you need something to drink or eat, just help yourself in the kitchen or wake me up, I will make you what ever you need." He smiled lovingly.  
She felt oddly loved by his soft and warm voice, by his offers and loving looks.  
He ruffled through her soft hair.  
"Just try to sleep. If you can't, my room is right next to the staircase. You can wake me up." He smiled. "You can wake me up for what ever reason, even if you need another good night play." He winked flirtly. "I will wake you up in the morning - making you a bit messier before cleaning you up in a nice hot bathtub. It's up to you how we make you a bit messier." He winked. "There will also be a big breakfast in the morning. You will meet my kids. And afterwards, we'll have some fun - all together." He said with his warm voice. "And, my sweet little girl,... the whole house is under video surveillance - there's no way out for you. Please just stay with me and my kids, I really don't want you to get hurt or lost or anything. And I don't want to punish you."

He kissed his forehead, before he stood up.

"Sweet dreams, little one."

He just turned around, while Mila chewed her lips, while Mila still tugged her knees against her chest, hugging her legs.  
She felt dirty, but oddly loved.  
Her hair was messy, her left cheek was messy, her right cheek was even messier - still lying in his cum.  
She smelled his cum, she still tasted it.  
She felt his cum dribbling out her pussy, she felt his cum dribbling out her ass.  
She still felt his thick and long cock in her mouth, in her cunt and ass.

She felt oddly loved - due to his smiles, voice, offers, behaviour.  
And he really hadn't hurt her.

Now she was one of four, he could pick as a fucktoy - not knowing that before another little baby would become the sixth fucktoy, her new daddy, would force his affair into his beloved lifestyle.  
She would become one of five, before she would become one of six fucktoys, John could pick from - or all at the same time.


End file.
